Queen of the What?
by cornholio4
Summary: A humor based alternate ending for the movie. Twilight and her friends find unexpected help against the Storm King which leaves Princess Celestia shocked and confused. Spoilers for the movie.


**I saw the movie today on an early preview screening as its not officially released in the UK until the 20th (I don't think I could wait that long so thank all that there is that I saw the early listings on the Odeon website). I am putting this on my fimficition account.**

 **Don't read this until you have seen the movie.**

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadence gasped as they were now freed from stone. They all looked towards Twilight Sparkle and her friends all smiling at them and they all embraced in a hug.

They looked warily as they saw Tempest the commander of the Storm King's armada who turned them to stone in the first place. She stop was smiling, albeit sheepishly. They then grew cautious and looked threatening at her only to stop when Twilight stood in front of her.

"Don't worry, she's a friend now..." Twilight told them hesitantly and as shocked as they were, Princess Celestia could not help but chuckle.

Of course after Discord and Starlight Glimmer, Twilight was now capable of befriending an invading enemy.

"I would tell you how it all went down but it was a gruelling adventure that would have been better told if events were changed into an enjoyable fun animated children's movie." Tempest explained to the confusion of the ponies but the ire of Pinkie Pie.

"Hey! I will tell you what I told Rainbow Dash in our last IDW holiday special... breaking the fourth wall is my bit!" Pinkie ranted to her but Tempest just smirked.

Princess Celestia was glad to see that things seemed to be back to normal and had a feeling as to what happened. She looked to the balcony wondering if she can speak to Queen Novo for the first time in a long time only to be shocked...

She along with Princesses Luna and Cadence had their mouths open as they saw the Storm King's armada all flattened with the ponies celebrating. There were... hippos?

Oh no... Princess Celestia hoped that she was wrong but then faced Twilight hesitantly. The younger Alicorn princess was confused as Princess Celestia asked "whose help did you get Twilight?"

"The Queen of the hippos, like you wanted Princess Luna to get." Twilight told them as the jaws of the three ponies dropped even further.

"Hippo...GRIFFS Twilight! We were after Queen Novo, queen of the hippogriffs!" Princess Celestia told Twilight in exasperation wishing she had more time before being turned to stone to get the whole word out.

Twilight looked apologetic and said "oh... sorry Princess Celestia... But we won in the end, didn't we?"

They did indeed won; but how Princess Celestia had no clue, she had unknowingly sent her graduated student and her friends on a wild goose chase for the queen of the hippos.

There wasn't even a queen of the hippos... wasn't there?

Then thundered into the room carrying the Storm King's limp body in one hoof and the Storm King's staff in the other was a massive female hippo wearing a crown and purple cloak.

Apparently there was.

"Queen Hippocampus, Queen of the Hippo Kingdom! It's such an honour to meet you Princess Celestia, your former student and her friends were a delight to have as guests in my kingdom so I hope we can start having diplomatic talks. We have the best water shows in my homeland and I hope to take part in this Friendship Festival." The apparent Queen of the Hippos introduced herself.

Princess Celestia looked to the other princesses and they smiled, this was far from they expected but who they to judge are. "You and your subjects have the upmost gratitude in helping take back Canterlot; we would be honoured to have our kingdoms become friends." Princess Celestia told her gently bowing.

They then went outside to see Songbird Serenade perform.

Then came in Discord who muttered "oh great... an adventure and I wasn't invited? Why did I have to go to the Smooze's birthday?"

"Why wasn't I allowed to be seen in this adventure?" Muttered an angry Prince Blueblood with agreements from Flim, Flam, Gilda, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, the Breezies, Ember, Zephyr Breeze and Gladmane.

Flim and Flam were chucked out by the guards when they saw him as they remembered they were banned because of their conning in previous events organised by the Equestrian royalty. The Guards wanted to do something to help redeem themselves after yet again proving to be useless during a crisis. At this rate they were seriously thinking of petitioning to retirement and to have Princess Twilight and her friends pernament take over their jobs.

Shining Armor arrived with baby Flurry Heart and said "sorry that I am so late but due to everypony being at the festival, my train was cancelled and we had to go on an adventure to get back from Abyssnia... what happened?"

Princess Cadence smiled as she took her daughter from her husband and said she would explain later.

Tempest told Pinkie "you know about my life before the festival, I am thinking of having my biography done it could be called Tempest's story and I think that I could use Sadie Chesterfield as a pseudonym..."

Tempest chuckled as Pinkie looked angry at her, silently daring her to continue breaking the fourth wall.

Pinkie along with her friends were pulled into a hug by Queen Hippocamus. "I am so glad that you came to me for help, we live so far away from Equestria that it was hard trying to contact Equestria to establish some diplomacy! But now our Kingdoms will be friends forever! I am so excited!" Squeeze Queen Hippocamus and they all smiled in return and enjoyed the rest of the show.

 **Epilogue**

 **Queen Hippocamus became one of the most treasured allied friends of Equestria.**

 **Tempest published Tempest's story and it became a bestseller. She now enjoys crackers and tea every Sundays with Twilight, A.K. Yearling and Jade Singer.**

 **The Storm King was treated at Cantelot General Hospital for several broken ribs, bones and spleens. He was arrested and pleaded guilty in return for never having to deal with the hippos again.**

 **The Yak Prince was invited to the Hippo Kingdom, he threatened war after hating their treats only to be body slammed through a table.**

 **Derpy Hooves got an official Equestrian Medal of Bravery for her part in helping Princess Twilight escape.**

 **As for the ones not in this particular story?**

 **The Seaponies stayed as Hippogriffs, Queen Novo performed the wedding ceremony between Shelly and Sheldon. Due to the lack of hijinks or Changelings, it was the most successful wedding on the world in quite a while.**

 **Capper settled his debt to Verko by finding his old friend Chummer and giving his location to the mob boss.**

 **Captain Celaeno and her crew went back to their jobs as pirates.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **i had this idea while watching in my cinema seat and I couldn't resist writing it, especially after that little bit in the animated credits.**


End file.
